Can I Have This Dance
by Kingstongirl
Summary: Set in the Yule Ball. Hermione goes with Harry instead of Victor Krum. Reposted. H/Hr
1. Asking

Asking

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. Characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

One week before the Yule Ball and Harry and Ron still didn't have dates. Harry was taking a walk around the grounds, when he found one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Walking away from Hagrids. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Hermione!" He called after her.

She turned around and saw him running. She smiled and started walking towards him.

"Hi Harry. What are you doing walking around in the cold?" She asked.

"Sorting out my thoughts. What about you?"

"I was visiting Hagrid. It's been awhile since I talked to him, and I'm done with my school work so I had nothing to do."

Harry nodded. Then a thought struck him,"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?"

"No I don't," She said turning around to continue walking toward the school.

Harry walked with her.

"Hasn't anyone asked you?"

"Yes but I declined."

"Why?"

"I'm not going. I'm not someone who goes to these thing."

"Oh."

"What about you? Who are you going with?"

"No one. I haven't asked anyone. Some Gryffindor courage. I can take on a dragon, but I can't ask a girl to the ball."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

Harry stopped walking all of a sudden. He looked at Hermione for a minute,

"Harry?" She asked concerned.

"Would you go with me?"

"What?"

"Would you go with me?"

"I don't know Harry. I mean I've got a lot of school work to do and all."

"You're a bad liar Hermione. It's ok I understand." He said walking off.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione called after him.

He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him. She looked in his eyes. He looked hurt.

"You don't have to lie Hermione I understand. It was stupid of me to ask. I mean you already said that you weren't going."  
"Yes I'll go with you," She said.

"And that you don't go to this kind of... What did you say?"

"I said I'd love to go with you Harry."

"You would."

"Does the offer still stand?"  
"Yes of course it does."

Hermione smiled at him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the common room they saw a large group around Ron.


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss

Harry and Hermione headed over towards the group.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball. Well actually he screamed it."

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No of course," Hermione said.

Ron just shook his head.

"She said yes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No. I ran away before I could got and anwser, or anything for that matter. It doesn't matter I'll just not go. Harry you can take Ginny," Ron said.

"I already have a date," Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Neville asked me a few weeks ago," Ginny explained.

Harry looked at Hermione for a second. She shook her head.

"And I asked someone a few minutes ago," Harry said.

"Who?"

"You'll have to come in order to find out," Harry said grinning.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Hey Hermione you're a girl."

"Very well spotted,"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione quickly glanced at Harry.

"I mean for a guy to go alone is one thing, but for a girl it's just sad," Ron said not noticing the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was irritated by that comment,"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not someone's asked me! And I said yes!"

She got up and left the common room.

"Ron you could be a bit more sensitive," Harry said then left to check on Hermione.

"Ron I have a friend who might go with you. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She's very nice," Ginny said.

"OK I'll ask her tomarrow," Ron said then left.

Harry found Hermione in the library.

"Hey."

Hermione jumped,"Oh hi Harry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Quite alright," She said wiping her tears.

"Hermione why do you keep lying? I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"It's Ron, he can be so insesitive sometimes. I mean he actually asked me as a last resort!" Hermione said in tears again.

Harry hugged her and wiped away her tears,"Don't pay any attention to him. If he can't see what's past his nose then he isn't worth your time."

Hermione looked at him. He looked back at her. She did something that she wouldn't normally do. She kissed him. Harry was stunned at first, but started kissing her back. After a few minutes they broke apart. Hermione was blushing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," She said not looking at him.

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked in his eyes,"No I don't. Do you?"

Harry smiled,"No and I'm not going to regret this," He said then kissed her.


	3. The Ball

The Ball

Harry was waiting for Hermione at the entrace to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall just told Harry that he had to open the ball with the other champions. Hermione came down a few minutes after the professor came by. He was speechless. When she walked up to him he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look amazing," He wisphered in her ear.

"Thank you. You look hansome yourself," She replied blushing.

After he kissed her on the cheek again they headed towards the doors to the Great Hall. Harry was nervous before the music started. He looked at Hermione who smiled at him and he became more confident. The music started. Harry and Hermione looked as though the were barely touching the ground. After the last slow song was done they went to find Ron. Ron was at a table with Luna.

"Hey mate," Harry said walking up.

Ron just nodded.

"You must be Luna. I'm Hermione and this is Harry," Hermione said to Luna.

"Hello," Luna replied.

"We were about to get some drinks would you two care to join us?" Harry asked.

Before Luna could anwser Ron said,"No we would not like to join you."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just you could have told me you two were going together," Ron said.

"We didn't want anyone to know," Harry said.

"Even your best friend?"

"We knew you'd act this way. We came just as friends. If we said that we were going with each other people may think we were a couple," Hermione said.

"Exspecailly with that article that Rita did after the first challenge," Harry added.

"Still you could have told me."

"Well we didn't. We're very sorry Ronald. It's our business who we tell and not," Hermione said then left.


	4. Can I Have This Dance

Can I Have This Dance

Harry looked at Ron then left to catch up with Hermione. When he did she was in tears. Harry hugged her.

"Don't pay any attention to Ron. He's just upset that we didn't tell him," Harry told her.

She just nodded. Harry wiped away her tears and kissed her on top of her head.

"Could he walk outside for a bit?" Hermione asked once her tears stopped.

"Sure if that's what you want," Harry replied.

She nodded. Harry led her towards the garden. After a while Hermione started to shiver. Harry held her close to him. She looked up and smiled at him. It began snowing. Harry smiled and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just a memory."

"What memory?"

"When we danced in the snow."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. It's a nice memory."

"It was nice with the snow and the scenery."

"And no Ron to interupt anything, or ruin it."

"Yeah that to."

"Care to dance?"

"What?"

"Can I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled at him,"You may."

The music from the Great Hall could be heard from the garden. They danced to it. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest. The song ended and another played. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head. She smiled and turned her head to look at him. Harry looked into her eyes. He kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"You know if you keep kissing me like that and someone sees they might think we're a couple," Hermione said smiling.

"Wait we aren't?" Harry asked smiling as well.

"No Harry we're not. You haven't asked me."

"Well then Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

"Anwser me one question then I'll anwser yours."

"Anything."

"Why me? You could have any girl you want and you choose me."

"I love you. Your honesty, sense of humor, loyalty, and the fact that you know me for me. Any other girl would just want to go out with the famous Harry Potter. Not the real me. No one has any control over who they love. But I know this: I've been in love with you since our first year. Nothing is going to change that."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't say anything for fear of losing your friendship. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either. I've been in love with you since the day I met you."

They both laughed.

"Some Gryffindor courage we have. We can't even tell each other how we feel."

"Yeah maybe we should have been placed into Hufflepuff. We're better friends than brave at the moment."  
"I don't know I think you would have been in Ravenclaw if anything else."

"The sorting hat thought of placing me there. But it choose Gryffindor."

"I'm glad it did."  
"Me to."

"You know you haven't anwsered my question yet Ms. Granger."

"The anwser is yes," She replied then kissed him.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Niether of them wanted it to stop. But due to the lack of air they had to. They finally noticed how cold it was outside, so they headed up to the Common Room. It was late the ball was getting over. Most of the students went straight to bed. Harry and Hermione settled on the couch near the fire. After a few hours of kissing and talking they headed to bed.

"Than you for a wonderful evening Harry," Hermione said kissing him goodnight.

"You're welcome. And thank you," He replied returning the kiss.

They both went to bed with smiles on their faces.


End file.
